Triton
Triton is a Garry's Mod animator most notably known for his very purist stance on storytelling, he mainly spends his time crafting stories that he hopes in time will transition into animation. He mainly focuses on creating quality over quantity, preferring to create smoother, more realistic looking animation based on his personal universe and mythos, "The Time Lord Victorious". Channel Summary First and foremost, Triton's content is nearly almost based off his his TF2Sona, and his personally created GMod universe, in this universe that is based of the British Sci-Fi show "Doctor Who" his Sona is one of the last remaining members of his species, and has come to earth to hide from the dark entities that now wish to put an end to the Time Lords as a whole. his story revolves around Triton's character, "''Samuel Lintu" ''and his ongoing experiences to hep him come to terms with being one of the last surviving members of his species. this is foretold through a first person and third person narrative as many new faces are introduced into the universe. the videos Triton produce usually have a meaning connecting them back into his larger universe. Triton so far has had a medium following, but only recently came back into the spotlight with some of his newest videos, such as "Ode To Markus". ''at the time of writing his channel stands at about 980+ subscribers as of February 2018. Timeline *2008 - Triton discovers GMod related content and watches them avidly, before loosing interest later on that year. *2011 - Triton is introduced to the MMORPG "Star Wars: The Old Republic" and joins in the community uploading short walkthroughs of certain missions and events. *2013 - Triton is reintroduced to GMod and its comminity when he meets the GModder "Genowhirl70" they quickly become close friends and made a now deleted tennis by the name of "''Triton and Geno's Amazing Adventure". *2014 - Triton begins animating for the first time using traditional methods of stop motion, using frame by frame stills that never allowed for the use of more advanced animation. *2015 - Triton discovers the tool SMH, and begins to animate using it helping to cement himself as a content creator, he eventually managed to gather a medium following of two thousand subscribers on the YouTube platform, creating short comedic sketches as well as being in a few collabs along the way. *2016 - Triton's channel is hit with 3 copyright strikes at once, removing his channel and videos and forcing him to begin again, because of this blow Triton then fell into a writers block for over 2 years, unable to get the willpower and courage to make another public video in fear of repeating the mistakes of the past. *2018 - Triton returns with a 3 in one video streak, creating 3 videos in a matter of days. showing that his return to GMod animation and the community is neigh! Collabs Joined *''Triton and Geno's Amazing Adventure (Removed) *Walluigi's Box Adventures Collab (Removed) *''Cooking Collab 2 (Removed) *''Talent Show Collab'' by DamashiDX *''The Fucking Dance Collab'' by ugotaphonenumber *''Talent Show Collab 2nd Edition'' by DamashiDX Category:GModder Category:SMH or HAT